Dreadfort
.]] The Dreadfort is the base of the Frostbourne that lies in the Overworld. It first appeared in Cold as Ice, appearing in all following episodes minus Begin Again, Hard Pill to Swallow, and Ender Wish. Information The Dreadfort is a giant walled off city that lies within the frozen taiga. It has a large gate which is constantly guarded by at least 2 people, with more in towers above. The large building in the middle has shown to hold: * Labs ** An indoor lab used by Lady Azura ** An outdoor lab used by Lady Azura * War Council Room * Grandmaster's Study * Training Area * Armoury * Personal Rooms History The Dreadfort first debuted in Cold as Ice, being the place where Ser Patrick and Daryll took Rain. Upon arrival, Rain is revived on the rooftop area of the fort by Lady Azura, using a golden apple and command blocks. Rain's training is overlooked by Patrick and Ser Theo, as he is gifted special armour just in time for an attack from the End. The Ender Dragon burns the streets and building before disappearing in a portal, to which Rain follows. After a few minutes, Rain and the now tamed Dragon resurface and the allied factions go to war. In We Are the Danger, the Dreadfort is seen in the background as the troops depart for the Snowy Village. In Just So You Know, the fort again appears as Rain bursts into the lab asking for Azura's help in fixing his broken heart. The Dragon Tamer laminates inside one of the rooms in the fort before departing for the Nether. The War Room of the Dreadfort is shown in Goodbye, where Azura, Patrick, Daryll, Stella and two other mercenaries discuss the plan to defeat Herobrine and destroy the Undead once and for all. The armoury is also shown in this episode when Azura goes to get her new wingsuit. In Wings of Salvation, the War Room makes a reappearance as Azura protests to go to the Floating Isles to take out the Nether Base there. She departs from the fort soon afterwards with both Daryll and Patrick watching. Wither Heart gives viewers a new location to look at in the base, showing the exchange between Stella, Rain and Patrick in what seems to be the Grandmaster's Study. The gate is also shown when Stella and Rain depart for the Mystic Forest. Residents * Ser Patrick * Lady Azura * Rain * Stella * Daryll * Ser Theo (deceased) * Other members of the Frostbourne faction. Gallery Frostbourne Wings of Salvation.jpg|Dreadfort War Room in Wings of Salvation. Azura's Outside Lab.PNG|Azura's Outdoor Lab in Just So You Know. Stella Patrick Rain.jpg|Grandmasters Quarters in Wither Heart. stella_promo_poster_2.jpg|Stella's room in a promotional render for Wither Heart. Azura's Lab JSYK.PNG|Azura's Indoor Lab in Just So You Know. Rooftop Lab Cold as Ice.PNG|Dreadfort Rooftop Lab in Cold as Ice. Dreadfort Gate Cold as Ice.PNG|Dreadfort Gate in Cold as Ice. Training Area Cold As Ice.PNG|Dreadfort Training Area in Cold as Ice. Category:Locations Category:Frostbourne Category:Fractures Category:Overworld